princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nil’giccas
Nil’giccas,'''Encyclopedic Glossary, ‘Nil’giccas’ also known as '''Incariol,The Judging Eye, Chapter 6 and Cleric,The Judging Eye, Chapter 6 is the last King of the Nonmen. Appearance Like all Nonmen, Nil’giccas has white skin and lacks body hair. Personality Nil’giccas is an amnesiac, as a result of his unnaturally long life. This made him an Erratic, a Nonman driven insane by the slow loss of his memory. He is prone to give long, rambling, sermon-like speeches each night, which led to him receiving the nickname “Cleric.” Skills Nil’giccas is a powerful Qûya, perhaps the mightiest one alive. Story ''What Came Before'' Nil’giccas was born a long time before the beginning of the ancient Cûno-Inchoroi Wars, making him over four thousand years old. He had a wife, who died as a result of the Womb-Plague created by the Inchoroi. He became the High King of the Nonmen after the death of Cû’jara-Cinmoi and continued fighting the age-long struggle that would be known as the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. After hundreds of years, Nil’giccas and his Nonmen prevailed in the war of annihilation, and finally penetrated into the Incû-Holoinas itself. Nil’giccas led the final victory over the Inchoroi, driving them to extinction. When his forces were unable to destroy the Incû-Holoinas, he had the remaining Qûya sorcerers hide it from sight with a powerful glamour. Thousands of years later, an aged Nil’giccas participated in the Great Ordeal organized against Golgotterath in the early years of the Apocalypse, during which time he was apparently close friends with Seswatha. However, his last sons died in the Consult counterattack which ended the Great Investiture, and a deeply embittered Nil’giccas abandoned the war.Encyclopedic Glossary, ‘Apocalypse’ Another millennium later, when the last surviving Nonmen of the Mansion of Ishterebinth decided to join forces with the Consult, a disillusioned Nil’giccas abandoned them due to his pride.The White-Luck Warrior, Chapter 15 He became an Erratic and took on the name Incariol. He eventually joined the Skin Eaters in hunting Sranc for the Holy Bounty on their pelts, with their leader Kosoter becoming his elju. ''The Judging Eye'' The Skin Eaters are hired by Drusas Achamian to find the Coffers of the long-fallen Library of Sauglish. The long and perilous journey requires them to travel through the fallen Mansion of Cil-Aujas. Inside the Mansion, Nil’giccas gives his travelling companions their first taste of the drug qirri. In the black depths of Cil-Aujas, Nil’giccas becomes possessed by the spirit of the long-dead Nonman King Gin’yursis. Mimara manages to exorcise the ancient wight, and Nil’giccas rejoins his companions. ''The White-Luck Warrior'' The Skin Eaters continue their journey towards the Library of Sauglish, becoming increasingly addicted to Nil’giccas’s supply of qirri along the way. Nil’giccas assists Achamian in defeating the ancient dragon Wutteät. However, because he has fallen in love with Mimara and sees Achamian as a good friend, he then attempts to kill them, as his grief over their deaths would be the only way he would be able to remember them. He and Achamian fight a sorcerous duel over the ruins of Sauglish, and finally Achamian kills the ancient Nonman. Afterwards, Achamian burns Nil’giccas’s body and makes qirri from the ashes. References Category:Cûnuroi Category:Kings Category:Ishroi Category:Qûya Category:Skin Eaters